There has been proposed a system for evaluating the property of a bone based on a minute displacement caused when a load is applied to the bone. Patent Literature 1 indicated below discloses a system directed to measuring a tibia in a lower leg of a living body. A load is applied to the tibia from outside the body via the skin, and deformation of the tibia caused by the load is measured using ultrasound. Based on the measured deformation, physical indices indicating characteristics such as resilience, viscoelasticity, and plasticity of the tibia are determined. These physical indices are recognized to indicate the property, soundness, coaptation, and the like of the tibia.